The STALKER series
by victoriarogue
Summary: Everyone dreams of being with that certain someone, but not everyone gets to be with that person until you take measures into your own hands. Join the cast in their stories of how they got to be with that special someone by becoming tyrranical voyeurs.
1. The flower that smelled of smoke

"Oh god, what have I done to myself?" she groaned, driving down the freeway as if her life were in jeopardy. She had to get home no matter what. Not even her best friend, Sakura Haruno, could forgive her for this. "I can't go home... I have to find somewhere else to go..."

She exited the freeway to ride the streets of Konoha until she found a destination passed her beloved city. Hopefully, she had enough money to pay for a hotel room for the night. She got on the highway to go to another city and bit harshly into her lip. The taste of cigarette smoke was still there and she got a new sting of pleasure. She moaned a little then stopped to exit off the road and go toward a hotel suite. At least the parking lot wasn't so full and some unlucky bastard had to stay for the night shift to register late applicants. She hopped out of the car, remembering how she ended up here, and ran into the hotel.

"Excuse me," she said, looking into a young man's brown eyes.

The man looked up and smiled and said, "Yes, are you checking in for the night?"

"Yes, how much for two nights?"

"Are you in-state or out-of-state?"

"In. I'm from Konoha."

"Ah! I am too!" the man said, smiling brightly. "In-state fees are 60 dollars a night plus 32 dollars every other night you stay here at Country Inns & Suites. Your total for the two nights is $97.98."

She sighed in relief and took out her money to pay for the room and key. She said, "Thank you so much, sir."

"No problem. Room 342 is available, so here you go," the man said, handing her the debit card. "And here is your receipt... Miss Ino Yamanaka."

"Pleasure is mine," Ino whispered, smiling brightly.

The man gasped a bit at Ino's seductive voice then watched her leave his sight dumbfounded. Ino walked down the hallway of the hotel, searching for the nearby elevator. She found the button panel and pushed the up button. Her tongue grazed the area that tasted of smoke and reminded her of what happened only a few hours ago. The elevator made a ringing sounded then opened its welcoming doors to her as it waited for her to enter. She walked inside of it and pushed her floor button. The doors closed, letting the walls know they could ask her questions.

_**'So...why are you here?'**_

"Why?" she responded.

_**'Yes...' the walls hissed. 'You must have some reason to be here this late at night. What did you do, pretty one?'**_

"What did I do to get here?" Ino said, tilting her head then smirking. "I'll tell you..."

_You know, I've always thought that if I marry or date a man, it would have to be someone mature, good-looking, and intelligent. I like men to take charge and be responsible, too, but it's been stupid trying to find "the one" like most romance novels have. The men my age act mature and manly only when their friends are around; once we make it home alone... totally different story. I decided to step up and find someone else, and unbelievably I did...in probably the worst way possible._

_**'Oh?' the walls hiss, laughing. 'Do tell. What's so bad about finding the right man that it's got you in a bad position on a Tuesday morning?'**_

Ino smirked evilly and reached into her pocket. She slowly drew out an open condom wrapper with a used condom in its contents. The walls hissed in its snickering.

_**'Ooo, what a naughty girl you seemed to have been! How long exactly have you had that in your pocket?'**_

"Since I made my move."

_**'Please...explain.'**_

* * *

><p><em>It was almost closing time the day before Valentine's Day; surprisingly, it was a pretty cool night that February. My dad left on business a week ago and that left me in charge of the flower shop. I was just about to turn out the lights when this...gorgeous man burst through the door and slammed his back against the wall. I thought he was a thief, so I grabbed some nearby bee spray and took aim. He held up a hand to stop me before trying to talk through heavy panting, heavy yet sensual panting.<em>

_"Wait," the man said in deep voice, panting. "I'm here to pick up an order. Oh god, I'm never doing this again!"_

_I continued to gaze at him in awe. He was wearing a black spandex shirt that was nearly soaked with sweat. His arm muscles had interesting curves and were bulging in his shirt. Apparently, he knew no mercy to a woman with raging hormones; otherwise, he would have taken care to hide his guns. Even his jeans were nearly form-fitting! They practically screamed what he was carrying around in his groin. That bothered me in ways I've never actually felt before. I then made it my mission to know who he was._

_"It wouldn't be very considerate of you if you left your girlfriend's gift here," I joked, watching him rise to face me in the smuggest grin._

_"Think so?" he joked in return, chuckling._

_That was it! He had a trimmed beard framing his masculine features: high cheekbones, straight nose, round lips, great teeth, and beautiful eyes. He was a handsome, rugged guy from the head and down. I had never seen anyone like him. We spoke to each other for a little while before I had to gather his order. His name was Asuma Sarutobi. I told him to wait for me at the register while I got his gift and went to the back. His address, phone number, and email address was all on the order sheet, so I walked to the copy machine on the other side of the room and had his information copied first. When I went back to the register, I was all smiles and sunshine as he paid for his bouquet of flowers. He left pretty soon, saying his girlfriend was probably sleeping by now, and I watched his butt in those tight jeans leave out the door. The copy machined beeped, reminding me I had something very important in the tray. When I walked to the machine, I had everything I needed on Asuma except his personality, job, and possibly bedroom skills._

_It was about an hour or so when I got home that night. I was finally alone and had a day-off the next day, so I could busy myself with getting directions to Asuma's house. I'm sure his girlfriend won't mind so long as I stay out of her way and she stays out of mine. After eating leftovers, I went to my new laptop and searched Asuma's house on Google maps. He was a fifteen-minute drive away by bus, so why not make plans to just stroll through the neighborhood? I even had a cover since a waterfall garden was next door to his house. I could easily say I'm going to have lunch with a friend at the garden. It's not suspicious to the neighbors, suggestive if I dress nicely, or completely true on my part. I suddenly felt…dangerous like a criminal for what I was planning. I had never followed anyone around before, and I usually go the garden with my friend, Sakura. She's been acting strange at work, too, but that wasn't important. Besides, I wasn't going to do anything bad. I just wanted to know who Asuma was as a person. Nothing to be worried about…but then…why follow him? I could just as easily ask him questions if I ever see him again. That was the catch, though. Half the time the person you really fall for never shows up again in your life until you're married or dating someone else who just so happened to fit the bill._

_In the afternoon the next day, I decided to visit my object of affection's house. I took the bus as planned to save up on gas and to take some time to enjoy walking to the garden's main gate. Of course, as I was coming up to the next bus stop, I saw my beloved Asuma kissing his girlfriend goodbye as he left for work I assume. I tugged on the string to get to my stop and got off the bus fully intending to take a look around. His house was pretty big – mostly one story – but it had plenty of room for a front yard, back yard, garage, and a shed. He also had a pool that looked like it was just installed. I think I can find some ways to use it for more than swimming. His girlfriend was a pretty curvy woman only dressed in a robe and seemed like a good woman. I almost felt bad for wanting to steal her man, but I always remember that key word 'almost' when I need it to comfort me._

_As I walked across the street to view the house from the front, I noticed there was a man in the backyard trying to fix something. It looked like the engine to a tractor. Ms. Asuma called the man in for a break since he had been working long. His name was Kakashi, I think. He was pretty cute, but I had my eyes on someone else. Kakashi wiped the sweat off his forehead then walked in the house I guess. Apparently, upon closer inspection, the gate to the side of the house was left open, so I felt obligated to kind of check out more of the place. Asuma had to have a bitchin' job to have a fountain in the middle of a hot tub! It was gorgeous._

_"Aaannhh…"_

_"Yeah, you like that huh?"_

_It scared the crap out of me for a minute, but after hearing more noises from an open window it made sense. Ms. Asuma wasn't a very faithful misses when her cutie pie was gone. Now, of course, I couldn't exactly see what was going on but I also didn't care. I had to see more of Asuma's house for myself. Everything was so…beautiful. He had a miniature rose garden in front of a small lounge area by the pool, vegetables along the fencing away from the pool, and several power tools for quick repairs. He can work in my house any day._

_"Oooh, Kakashi, deeper!" Ms. Asuma moaned._

_"Any deeper and I might touch something valuable, girl," Kakashi joked, laughing._

_Gross. Just flat out gross, but it would probably increase my chances of getting Asuma to myself if I take a few pictures to expose that tramp. No, that wouldn't work. If I go up to Asuma, someone I don't know, and tell him 'Yo, your girl's a whore! I've got evidence!' That would definitely get me arrested for trespassing and stalking. I'm positive Asuma's not retarded. He wouldn't just go 'wow, my lady is a slut! You saved me, Ino, and you're way prettier. Would you go out with me?' Nope, that'd never happen. Instead, the reality would be 'How the hell'd you get into my house to take pictures during lunchtime?' If I got to know Asuma better… It would definitely work but not like this._

_"Unh, yes, take me there," Ms. Asuma moaned._

_I'll do it… But I'll hate myself in the morning when I remember this. Now, stupid mistake 1: if you're going to bang your boyfriend's employee or close friend who's good as a handyman, maybe it's a good idea to lock the side gate so trespassers won't come in with guns and shoot up this gorgeous place. Mistake 2: if you are and I quote "are determined" to bang your boyfriend's handyman, don't leave any windows open so the neighbors can see you banging your boyfriend's handyman. Mistake 3: if you're going to screw your boyfriend's handyman's brains out, don't leave the backdoor open either. This dumb tramp had all three things wrong, which made this picture-taking thing so much easier. I should probably steal some stuff while I'm at it since they'll never pay attention to me anyway. I could see just about all I needed to see in this fiasco. Kakashi had Ms. Asuma on hands and knees on some long coffee table made of black polished wood as he banged the crap out of her vagina. I'm more or less surprised he wasn't putting his entire length into her because his skin wasn't touching hers at all. It was actually quite impressive. Ms. Asuma was backing her ass into Kakashi as her lip curled a little like Elvis Presley when he sang in ecstasy. Her boobs were pretty big and were jiggling as Kakashi gave her what she wanted. Her hair was sort of wavy and black and I guess was supposed to cover her breasts. Kakashi went from cute to pretty hot as I stared at his shiny abs and bulky arms. His hips were moving fast then swiveled as he touched places inside Ms. Asuma that probably would've gotten her pregnant if he put the whole nine yards in her. I think I took about four pictures with some video footage while they were getting busy. Suddenly, Kakashi pulled out and watched Ms. Asuma turn over onto her back to show off all her girly bits. They were a hot couple, I'll give them that, but why leave Asuma for a pale-skinned, gray-haired – wow, that guy's cock is huge. What was I saying before? I watched Kakashi crawl over Ms. Asuma's body then squeeze his hard member between her breasts. Ms. Asuma had some balls to lick the tip of Kakashi's stuff. That went on until Kakashi came. I got nothing but footage on that, but I decided lunchtime was going to interrupt this adventure. I snuck out of the side gate the way I snuck into it and walked to the waterfall garden's main gate._

_I think maybe a week or so passed since that day. I was sent home early since I worked like a slave. I hadn't spoken to Sakura in a while, but I didn't feel like it either. Actually, since I hadn't seen Asuma, I thought it'd be a sweet idea to see what he does around this time. Fortunately, I didn't have to because he approached me that day._

_"Hey, flower girl!" Asuma called in that delicious voice of his._

_I turned around, smiling innocently, and greeted him. He said his girlfriend loved the flowers and wanted to thank me for arranging them. Now, how did he know I arranged them?_

_"Your name tag says Ino, and the person who arranged the flowers on the card was Ino," he answered, smiling a bit at his clever assumption. "So I wanted to thank you with this."_

_It was a little bento box. He was so sweet. I pretended I didn't want to kiss him up, so I gave him a hug and opened the box with a sweet, playful smile of my own. I relished in the little flirty stares he gave me; it was just added fire to the wood. I took a roll from the box and gasped. It was really delicious! He said his girlfriend helped with the rolls, but everything else he made on his own. I lost my appetite almost immediately after he said Ms. Asuma touched my food with her nasty hands. There was probably Kakashi cum in it. Ew! I blushed at Asuma then laughed appreciatively. He patted my head with his paw-like hands then walked away. Today had to be that day then. I was going to follow him home and find out exactly what he likes. That tramp doesn't deserve to be with a sweet guy like Asuma. I do! I know it…_

_After five love-making sessions with Kakashi, Ms. Asuma finally decided to leave! I had been waiting in the bushes for Asuma to come home for three hours. Of course, I took bathroom breaks at the facility near the waterfall garden and enjoyed some quick snacks. I'm on a stalking expedition, but I'm not stupid enough to just stay in one spot the whole damn day. Kakashi left the house first to go home, and Ms. Asuma left to go somewhere in oblivion. I was actually going to give up once it got late. It was dark and around 7:30. I was drawing pictures of hearts and flowers and birds in the dirt as I waited. Finally, my target pulled up in the driveway. I crept down low in the bushes so I could see through the opening in one and saw Asuma in a suit for the first time ever. He looked sharp in his little black tux. He unlocked his door and went inside, but stupid tramp Ms. Asuma left enough windows open for me to see Asuma walking into his kitchen to retrieve some leftovers. As I watched him eat, he was writing something down on some papers and reviewing the same papers. He took a bite out of some cabbage and spit it right back out. Note to self: don't give Asuma badly-cooked cabbage. He got up and dumped the cabbage in the trash before returning to his meal. He scarfed down the roast like a classic guy then went for some type of black-sauced rice. He was quick to spit that out and dumped it. Next time I see my darling, I'm giving him the best damn bento he's ever had. Watching him call the delivery services just hurt my feelings. I listened as closely as I could to hear what he normally ordered through the window only to realize I didn't have to do that. The window was partially open. He was ordering shrimp fried rice, sweet and sour soup, yaki soba, steak, and chicken fingers. Basically, he likes roast, steak, and chicken – classic; fried rice – a little surprising but I get it; soup and noodles – that's usually eaten for weight loss, and that's the most shocking probably. I can't put soup in a bento, and he needs to at least eat some vegetables…_

_About three days later, I finally got the nerve to deliver the bento box while everyone was gone out to work that early morning. No one existed in the area where Asuma lived in the morning. It was perfect! I placed the bento in front of his door then ran away before a pedestrian snuck up on me and decided to be a stool pigeon. I went to work after I finished delivering the food and didn't leave until our one-hour lunch break. Just to check, I hurried over to Asuma's house to see if he even bothered to look at the bento. His car was parked in the driveway once I walked up to the house, and the bento was gone as I got closer. Out of nowhere, his door flew open so I rushed away toward the waterfall garden before he called me._

_"Hey, flower girl!"_

_Damn it! I turned around and pretended I didn't know he lived there. With a few waves of my hand, he immediately ran to me. I couldn't believe this. He was approaching me! Why? He couldn't have possiblyknown I gave him the bento!_

_"Thanks for arranging the bento for me," he said, smiling happily. I never saw him so full of youth before… "How much did Kurenai have to pay for that?"_

_"K-Kurenai?"_

_"My girlfriend, silly!" Asuma joked, pinching my cheek calmly but playfully._

_"Oh, so you were the lucky guy!" I said, pretending as hard as it was to be surprised._

_Mistake 1 for Ino: Don't put cards on your gifts that have your name on it! It becomes painfully obvious that you're the brains behind everything and you want to be discrete as can be. Asuma looked down with a sad look in his eyes for some reason. I couldn't imagine why when he was so happy before. Why can't I be his girlfriend so I can cheer him up? So unfair! Oh, well, someday Ino…_

_"That's what she says now?" Asuma questioned, smiling. "She must be beaming from the anniversary date. It was pretty pricey, but we got the trip just about free. It was awesome! So what are you doing in these parts?"_

_"I was going to the garden for lunch today," I said cheerfully. "I'm meeting a co-worker there. I should probably get going before he fusses at me. I'll see you around sometime soon!"_

_With that, I left quickly. You stupid idiot, you stupid idiot! Why would you tell him you'll see him again soon in his face? Damn it, now I have to cool off the stalking thing! I am going to kill myself! Oh, wait! Who said I had to see him in broad daylight soon? There's nothing stopping me from seeing him at night. That's how I find out what he likes anyway. Plus, if he talks to some friends, I can probably get some more names to mask my gifts. I do not want him knowing I follow him home on my lunch hour on occasion. That'd totally ruin it! With these thoughts in mind, I went to the park to eat my bento. My co-worker, Hinata Hyuuga, usually invites me to her house for lunch, but I hate going there because it's too regal. We visit each other in the waterfall garden or at the closed off beach near the edge of town. As we ate lunch together alone, we started talking about boys and stupid situations that happen on dates. Hinata had some pretty good stories for a total shy pie. Then, the conversation changed to feeling like you were being followed a lot._

_"Ino, do you ever…um, y-you know…feel like someone's watching you?" Hinata said, looking over her shoulders. "Lately, whenever I come to work in the morning, I feel like someone's watching me when I get in the car to leave."_

_"Think its Neji?" I said, remembering her prick of a cousin. He was cute, too, but he had a huge stick in his ass. His ass was probably full of Kakashi's stick. I wouldn't have been surprised by that. "He likes to follow you when you go out to parties at work. It's just a flower shop for Pete's sake!"_

_"My nii-san? Ew, don't say that! I-I-It might b-be true!" Hinata stuttered, turning beat red._

_Not that I blame her or anything, but I think Neji does stalk Hinata sometimes. Then again, I remember Neji saying he felt like someone was watching him. If this was going to be the day where an angel was going to tell me what I do on my alone time was wrong, I wasn't going to regret ever stalking Asuma or my plans to stalk him tonight. Besides, I'm only cheering him up so far. I'm one step away from an accidental one-nighter. Hinata looked at my plotting face and got suspicious of me for a moment, but I returned to normal once we realized lunch break was over and we were late for work. We ran like a cop caught us with marijuana; it was actually quite exciting._

_I left Asuma alone for a week since I had to work religiously. I was happy that it was nighttime. I got ready to go visit Hinata and Sakura at the closed off beach and felt hot for some reason as I was putting on perfume. It might have been that I felt sexier each time I touched my sensitive spots and thought of Asuma kissing them or something. Then again, I was wearing a special outfit and did plan my night of stalking the man._

* * *

><p>The elevator stopped on the second floor, interrupting Ino's story. She noticed the lights flickering then sighed and rolled her eyes. This was all a part of someone's plan. Ino tried to push the open door button, but nothing happened. She slid down to the floor and looked at the emergency line. Why would she call the police for her crime? They were probably already waiting for her. Ino thought about her situation and called the emergency line anyway. The man at the desk answered the phone and told her not to panic. Someone would fix the elevator so she could get out.<p>

_**'You stopped just when it was getting good,' the walls hissed. 'Asuma must've felt someone watching him just as someone was watching someone else. Just plain stalking the man doesn't really justify you being here at 3 in the morning on a Tuesday.'**_

"Don't get so impatient," Ino said, taking out a pack of cards. "My tale wasn't so bad until it reached a certain point in the game."

_**"Oh?" the walls hissed, now amused again. 'What point?'**_

"The point where I started touching him…" Ino trailed, taking out the Ace of Hearts card.

* * *

><p><em>It had been five months since I started stalking Asuma, yet I wanted more than just mailing presents to him through his friends' names. I had to get closer to him or else I'd burst in flames. It was coming to the end of summer in August, and I had already explored Asuma's house from open gates, but I never stepped foot inside of his house. Since Asuma and I began keeping in touch because of the gifts that were being sent to him, I decided to keep him busy while I get the key to his back door forged. He came into the flower shop to ask Hinata about flower arrangements for the upcoming fall season. I was preparing my orders, so I didn't look suspicious but he was acting way different than before. Whenever he looked at the catalog book Hinata referenced, he'd pucker his lips or lean on his hand to show his jaw tightening in such a way. That and whenever he stood up to clarify something, he makes sure to show more emphasis on some part of his body. Shit! I think he was catching on to me watching him from where I was. If he looked over at me, I would play innocent like a bubbly flower girl; the minute he looks away, my imagination starts getting creative in ways I prefer not to happen while I'm at work. No, he was teasing me on purpose! I thought for sure I wasn't so obvious when I waited for him at home or watched him as he did certain things. The way he's behaving now is as if he wants me to see what I can't have. I'll just have to teach him not to play around with me…<em>

_"So, flower girl, whatcha been up to?" Asuma asked, poking my forehead._

_"Work as usual," I answered, huffing cutely. "I'm going to take a long, warm bath when I leave from here! Working me to the bone…"_

_"Well, you have a lot of talent," Asuma complimented, taking a card out of his pocket. "Here, another thank you for your hard work."_

_"Oh, honestly," I said, laughing. "Stop thanking me! It's my job to make the customers happy."_

_Asuma's cellphone rang. He turned to answer it and took his car keys out to leave. I called him so he could turn around then gave him a little magazine about interior decorating for the fall and outdoor decorating for the same thing. He said thank you then reached out to hug me goodbye. Thinking fast, I took out some gray clay and pressed it onto the key with a blue top. That was the key Kurenai used to get in the house through the back door once or twice. My access to Asuma's house was one man away. I just needed Hinata to ask Neji to forge the key soon. I was sure that wouldn't be too hard for him since it was Hinata after all._

_About two days passed and Neji gave me the key I wanted at my house. Tonight was definitely the night I would punish Asuma for his careless behavior. I had to look my absolute best for the occasion, so I pull out a pair of black stockings with a matching garter belt, long black gloves, and black lacy skirt. I wanted to wear my white tank top since it was so cute and it made the outfit that much hotter. I had to wear some nice jewelry, so I put on a few diamond bracelets and an anklet. I was about to tear Asuma's ass up! After I put on my black heels, I grabbed a little scarf and walked out in a confident stride. I put some glasses on to look a little less recognizable, but everyone knows I'd never wear something as flashy as what I have on. I walked down the stairs of my condo and went straight to my car to drive to the garden's parking lot. Of course, I took the glasses off as I was driving to see the road clearly. I only put them back on when I arrived at the lot and walked through the garden to Asuma's house. This was going to be fun. I heard Kurenai giggling as she kissed Asuma goodbye. She was probably going to Kakashi's place. Asuma came out of the house shirtless… Yes, you heard me right: shirtless. He was going to be severely punished for this. The side gate wasn't open this time, so I waited for Kurenai and Asuma to separate so I could climb that fence. Asuma rubbed his strong arms then his neck until he heard shuffling coming from somewhere. I hid behind a tree perfectly, wondering who was trying to get me caught. It was just a possum. I peeked from my hiding place and noticed a disappointed look in his eyes. He sighed then walked back in his house. Now was my chance! Luckily, I told Hinata to drop off a bottle of wine for me that had some drugs in it. I crept to the side gate, watching Asuma through windows that had the blinds parted open. The moment I leaned on it, the gate pushed open ever so quietly. Someone was on my side! I can totally use the key now! I rushed inside the gate as Asuma went to his room in the back. Locking the side gate, I crept to the back door and looked inside to see if Asuma was coming back. He did before I could open the door. I watched him walk to his kitchen to drink something, and it turned out to be my wine. He drunk a good bit of it already, but the effects weren't exactly kicking in quite yet._

_"Fuck, it's hot in here," Asuma complained, getting some ice from the freezer._

_A-ha, so the effects were just beginning. I'll be fixing that fever soon, my precious Asuma. He was starting to pant in loss of breath and stopped drinking the wine altogether. He tried to drink some water to drive the fever away, but that wasn't going to work. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his knees shake and buckle a bit, and then wobbled over to his couch. I watched as he writhed and couldn't take much more of my beautiful lamb twisting on his own. I opened the door very quietly and slammed the door behind him, making him jump. It was a shame to have to wrestle with him, but good things come to those who wait. He tossed me onto the table a few times with his strength, but that just turned me on more as I struggled against him. He didn't know too much on the flower girl, did he? Even stalkers can have some knowledge on martial arts. Unfortunately, I had to knock him unconscious to get him to calm down, but it was worth him to gawk at his sweating, rock-hard body. I couldn't have my new pet wake up trying to choke me, so I searched the house for a few convenient things. Shame, we couldn't be on understandable terms; I would've loved a first date in this house. A few cuffs and some rope were lying around in his office space, so I took all of it and tied him down on the table. He was sleeping so peacefully now. Walking to the back where his bedroom had been, I saw some of Kurenai's scented oils and stole some to wax up a few things._

_"You know, if you were better behaved..." I whispered, kissing his naked chest. "I might not have resulted to this sort of punishment. I'd have enjoyed a simple date first then the love-making action afterwards. But we can't always have our way, now can we?"_

_I spent about three hours having Asuma to myself. He was so well-endowed and beautiful. I don't know what Kurenai smokes, but I would love to have some so maybe I can see what she sees in Kakashi to have to leave a fine man like Asuma. I moaned in squeaks filling my core with him; goodness, he was thick! I didn't rightly care if anyone came in to steal anything. I had no room to judge on stealing; I was stealing an innocent man's body, and whoever was stealing an innocent person's valuables. Asuma started to wake up, so I took his headscarf and wrapped his eyes with it. He started to fight out of his binds, but even he could tell it wasn't going to be much use. I heard a car pull into the driveway and looked out the kitchen window to see headlights. Well, fun time was over quick. I looked down at Asuma and his trembling lips. One last kiss and I ran to get dressed again. Well, maybe not so much, one last kiss. The moment Kurenai came in the house and turned on the lights, I was just about full-on making out with the guy. She screamed and called the police to apprehend me, which scared the crap out of me, so I dashed out of there._

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Ah, so that's why you're here…' the walls said, hissing in laughter.<strong>_

Ino noticed the elevator was going up again to her floor and stood up. She waited for the doors to open and to her surprise Asuma was there. She gasped and yelped in fear. Asuma grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the elevator. Questioning his actions, Ino forced him to let go and started to speak but a very passionate and crushing kiss silenced her. Asuma separated from her in pants and spoke first.

"Your lips…" he started, voice husky. "Those were yours! You were the one, flower girl…"

"Wh-wha-what?" Ino stuttered, snapping out of reverie. "No, you're going to turn me in! I'm sorry! I don't want to go yet! Let go of m – mph!"

Asuma kissed her again to silence her then picked her up bridal style to deepen that kiss. He separated from her then said, "I wanted it to be you! You dropped your cellphone with the pictures of Kurenai when you ran away from me. I didn't know where you lived, so I asked around and the garden night guard said he saw your car pull off to the interstate. I had Hinata's number, so I asked if you were going to someplace familiar. I didn't think you'd stay at this hotel. I work here."

"B-but the police - !"

"They arrested Kurenai," Asuma said, smiling. "She's being charged for rape, trespassing, and lewd conduct in a stranger's home. My girlfriend has blonde hair, blue eyes, a beautiful body, and the sweetest personality you could ever cross. She's an amazing cook, good decorator, and works very hard. She knows a tiny secret about me that no one else knows… I love when she does her stalker routine before we make love."

Ino's eyes widened at this before she was kissed again. Asuma carried her to her room and took her to bed. They kissed for a few minutes before slowly undressing each other. Asuma looked into Ino's blue eyes then spread her legs still in the stockings and heels. He took his girth and pushed it very slowly into Ino's sensitive place. She moaned in a raspy tone and reached for Asuma's strong thighs to pull him towards her for more movement. He was all but happy to oblige his beautiful stalker and spread her legs farther apart to fill her up. The motions were slow and steady until neither of them could take the slow torture anymore.

Asuma stooped down to Ino's lips, kissed them sweetly, then whispered, "Is it okay if I pick up the pace?"

"Yes," Ino answered, caressing Asuma's face. "Yes, completely."

Ino arched her back a bit as Asuma picked her up by the waist to give her new elevation. He thrust into her a bit harder to hear more of her precious voice. That very same voice that made those lunches for him, that bought him wine, and that engaged in conversation with him when he was down was moaning more frequently and in squeaks. Truth was his friend, Iruka, was telling him what was going on between Kurenai and Kakashi, but he didn't want to believe it. He had faith in Kurenai, but his love for her had completely changed when he met Ino. With the fantasies he had of the beautiful blonde rushing back to him, he was more or less encouraged to pick up his pace even more until he heard the bed springs making songs of their abusive bouncing on the mattress. Added on to that song was Ino's screams of pleasure. The pleasure he was denied to see with Kurenai for her fear of unwanted pregnancy and more adventurous bedroom experiences. Ino shot up from her position to kiss him then giggled mischievously. She curled her finger several times for Asuma to follow her lead. He did and was turned over onto his back. Asuma held Ino's hips down then pushed his member into her. Ino moaned from this then tried to see what he was going to do. He wrapped his arms around Ino's small waist then continued the sex with this new position. They moaned together in unison having shared a passionate night in their own ecstasy as they came together.


	2. The power of lust's gaze part 1

Tired.

Dare we say it? Neji Hyuuga, part-time employee at Konoha Keys Incorporated and intern at Konoha Police Corps, was officially tired this morning. God, what he wouldn't kill for some stress-relieving medicine! He was up all night for three reasons: one, he was busy working on making someone's car key; two, he was worried about Ino and Hinata; three, he was paranoid. Why was Neji Hyuuga paranoid?

A thump at the window made Neji's heart plummet before he turned to the window and just saw a bird fluttering passed it. That was the fifteenth time he heard a creepy noise only to find some animal or an acorn staring back at him in the face. He sighed, realizing he couldn't sleep his morning away like his other friend, Shikamaru Nara, and stood up from his desk. His back ached from the change in his straight to slouched posture when he sat in the wooden chair all night. He peeked at his digital alarm clock only to frown at it and growl when he knew what the time told: it was almost time for work at Konoha Keys Inc. He took his shirt off as he approached the shower but suddenly stopped moving altogether. There was shuffling somewhere. Then, a soft moan rose and it sounded close. He turned his head to the window, praying Ino was wrong about there being someone watching him, hoping Hinata was just joking when she said she felt someone was watching them. He inwardly wished no one was watching them. None of the noises bothered him before until he had that stupid conversation with Ino and Hinata at lunchtime a few months back.

* * *

><p><em>My cousin, Hinata, had found some time to visit me at Konoha Keys Inc., around lunchtime that cool spring day in March. This was her usual routine on a Wednesday afternoon, though. I didn't mind as much as I had before. Hinata used to just stutter or mumble around me, which got really annoying, but somehow her confidence built up and she became very warm and friendly. I'm not much of a friend, but I like her better when she speaks clearly and less modestly. Also, the fact that I enjoy making keys at my part-time job alleviates the stress I encounter at the Police Corps. I don't work long hours at either job, but I find it more satisfying at Konoha Keys than the Police Corps because of the atmosphere. There are people that come into the store just searching for all kinds of hardware and tools. I just so happen to work in a department at Home Depot where I get to watch different personalities and stress levels unfold. I thought I had it rough with my uncle, but these people take hell from complete strangers.<em>

_Anyway, Hinata came to visit me at work and invited me to lunch with her and Ino. I don't mind since Ino and I have at least one thing in common: we like to hang around by the waterfall garden. Other than that, forget it. Our opposites do not attract. I nodded my response to Hinata and vocally said I would meet her at the garden in about twenty minutes. That's when I realized something was terribly off. Now, Home Depot was never a quiet place like libraries are, but when was there ever groaning near the light fixtures' aisle? Hinata noticed I wasn't moving and decided to ask me a very significant question for once._

_"Nii-san, did you ever get the feeling someone was waiting for you?"_

_"No, but this isn't the first time I've heard that noise or felt something wasn't right," I responded, scowling to whoever was in the aisle._

_"How long has it happened for you?" Hinata asked._

_"January is my best guess."_

_"You've been hearing that same noise for two months now?" Hinata questioned. "Why don't you investigate?"_

_"I don't want to know who's making the noise. I just want them to shut up before I throw a toolbox at them."_

_With that, I told a co-worker to take my shift while I go with Hinata. Something was definitely off. As we walked to the exit automatic doors, we both heard someone's footsteps clunk on the cement floor. Then, I heard heavy breathing and turned to the aisle. Someone was there; I could feel them. Not wanting to stay anymore, I took Hinata's elbow into my hand and hurried her out of the store. Whoever was in the light fixture aisle moved to the next one and followed behind us. That was neither safe nor smart. I should've thrown a paint bucket over there and scared the bastard. I walked Hinata to her car and told her to drive straight to the garden. Once she pulled off, I made sure no one was following her car. The minute I turned, one of my friends at the Police Corps was right in front of me; it was TenTen. She did manage to surprise me, but the next time she was just getting hit. I already didn't like being watched or followed in the store._

_"What up, Neji?" TenTen greeted brightly._

_"Don't be cute, I've had a rough ten minutes," I told her, making her puff her cheeks up. "What do you want?"_

_"Oh, so only your cousin gets the pleasure of being walked to her car?" TenTen teased, folding her arms over her chest. "Typical bad boy who doesn't give hell about being a gentleman."_

_"If I walk you to your car, will you leave me in peace?" I offered, rolling my eyes to the sky. It'd be nice to have Red Bull wings and just fly somewhere._

_"Sure, that'd be nice," TenTen said, smiling brightly. What was her deal? "Or even better you can help me load the bags of potting soil into my trunk."_

_Figures she'd be flirting with me to do labor. I walked her to her car and saw the bags of dirt on the curb lying on the mulch. It was about five or so bags. I heard her car beep before the trunk door flew open; apparently, she took the remote out once we got close enough to the car. I bent down to pick up two of the bags and literally stopped all movement. My eyes were shifting, knowing this feeling. Something was off again. Was it the same person from before in the store? I looked around; hoping to find some clue, but nothing was out of the ordinary. It was just me and this knowing feeling. I ignored it this time as I usually do and just loaded the bags into TenTen's trunk, only the feeling I suppressed was even stronger than before. I still had the bags of soil in my hands as I bent over a bit to duck my head from hitting the hood of the trunk, but no matter how much I just tried to ignore it that feeling was overwhelming. The person in the store wasn't watching Hinata, he was watching me!_

_"Something wrong, Neji?" TenTen asked, looking into my face._

_I straightened up quick to show I was fine and went to retrieve the other bags. Somehow, if it weren't possible before, the feeling was even stronger. I didn't understand, but I hurried and put the bags away so I could leave. TenTen tried to ask me what was wrong, but I couldn't necessarily explain what I was sensing. Whatever it was, it was dangerous and creepy. I made quick steps to the car, wondering if I could find the prick who was hunting me, but someone managed to call me as a distraction. I checked my cellphone to see Shikamaru's number._

_"Yeah, what's up?" I asked._

_"Hey, Nej, it's me," Shikamaru greeted before continuing. "Listen, one of Asuma's neighbors caught someone sneaking into his backyard. Can you check it out for me? I may have to replace the lock on that gate."_

_"Sure it wasn't Kakashi?" I questioned, using my car remote to unlock the doors. I got in and adjusted all the mirrors before starting the engine. "He's known for just popping in whenever he feels like it."_

_"They said it was some girl with blonde hair. She didn't steal anything. It's just that she walked in and out and closed the gate behind her like she lived there or was expected or something."_

_"That's pretty weird," I said, pulling off once a family of four got in their car. It was then that I remembered where I was headed and something that might have been awkwardly important. "Wait, Asuma lives by the waterfall garden, right?"_

_"Yeah, we've been there countless times fixing his locks and stuff, remember?"_

_"I'm on my way to the garden for lunch with Ino and Hinata. They might've seen Ino walking in the backyard."_

_"For what reason?" Shikamaru asked me. _

_"Not sure, but I can always check."_

_With that, I drove to Asuma's house. As I approached, I saw Ino literally checking Asuma's mailbox as if her mail was mistakenly put in there. She closed it so casually then walked away from the house with a smile on her face until Asuma popped out from nowhere. It scared her, of course. Quietly, I parked my car in front of the patch of grass before Asuma's driveway and killed the engine. I watched the two chat before noticing something rather unexpected. I knew for sure Asuma and Ino had never met before, but the way they were talking was flirty and familiar. They were all smiles and genuinely sweet to each other. Then, I read the same feeling from the guy who was following Hinata and me but it was different and powerful here: was it... lust? How can lust be so strong between them that neither of them can feel it coming from the other? It's so evident from here!_

_That's when it hit me in a way I couldn't exactly cope with: the person who was following me wasn't hunting me down to kill me; that person was lusting for me! Why? Why is the feeling I get from Asuma so much stronger than the feeling I'm getting from Ino? Is Asuma lusting for her? They never met, have they? With these thoughts in mind, I practically followed Ino to the park. When I found the two girls looking at the cataract waterfall, I caressed Hinata's shoulder then sat down next to her. I was a little freaked out from Ino's encounter with Asuma, and I was worried that Hinata was still concerned with the person who followed us._

_"Nii-san," Hinata said, smiling a bit. _

_"Decided to join us, eh, pretty boy?" Ino teased._

_"Don't start," I warned, taking out my bento. "What were you two talking about?"_

_"Well, I was leading up to what happened at the store earlier," Hinata said._

_"What happened?" Ino asked._

_"I think Neji is being stalked by someone at the store," Hinata answered._

_"Whoa, wait, Neji? Mister High-and-Mighty is getting haunted by the eyes of the unwanted?" Ino teased. _

_"Who in their right mind would take their time to follow me to work?" I questioned._

_"Someone who's not in their right mind that likes you," Ino answered, shrugging to state the obvious. _

_Technically, it would take an idiot to fall for me, but what idiot would do that? I'm not even that special. That's just plain creepy. Hinata went on to say that I had been stalked for about two months now, and that I hadn't truly paid attention to the stalker until today. Ino called me cruel, but I didn't let it get to me. She revised her statement and said something truly touching that I hadn't expected to come from her._

_"You know, Neji, I think the person stalking you is probably too afraid to tell you their feelings for you. You make it really hard to approach you head-on sometimes, so that person maybe just wants to get to know you without annoying you or scaring you away with their questions. You're a great guy, you know: you're strong, inwardly sweet, dead gorgeous, and intelligent. Maybe it just takes a little sneaking around to figure you out," Ino said._

_Somehow that terrified me. It made it seem like she was stalking me, but the clues for her own behavior played perfectly. She wanted to get to know Asuma, but she's got Kurenai in her way and she can't really do what she wants with that kind of obstacle. As for me, I don't want to think that someone was stalking me. That just sent shivers down my spine and freaked me the fuck out._

* * *

><p><em>Why is it that no matter how bad I want her, she always finds a way to escape me? <em>Shikamaru thought, grinding his teeth.

He was just about fed up with following this red-head around. He wanted to just ask her out like a normal person, but that was not happening. One reason being he had a girlfriend named Temari. The girl he was following around was a university student from Suna, and she seemed to like her new internship in Konoha. She was always smiling when one of her supervisors or friends came around to tease her. Shikamaru had been following this girl around since August; that was a blinding thirteen months! It was now September. His new hobby of stalking was going to give him blue balls if he kept it up, but he was in to this girl.

They met each other near the end of July outside of Asuma's hotel. He and the older man had been playing a second game of Shogi to pass the time with business running a bit slower that year than usual. It was a relatively quiet day with some of the kids gone to the beach across the street from the hotel. Mostly college students who were told to leave their dorms because of ant infestations were relaxing in the pools. That was when he saw her: a young girl at about five-foot five, with long red hair, soft brown eyes, and a curious scowl on her perfect, dark pink lips. She wore white sandal pumps with white daisies in the center where the big toe is separated from the other toes, a white hammock net designed sweater, and a white bikini. Silver loop earrings were in her ears and a pair of pink sunglasses was atop her head.

"_Uh, may I help you?" Asuma asked, not knowing whether she was angry at the hotel's service or she just had a bad day with some frat boys._

"_You just lost," she said, tucking a lock of her red hair behind her ear. "If your opponent moves his piece in the right way, consider this game a wrap."_

He visibly gasped at that. Now, he already knew about the whole "move my piece and the game's done" deal, but he didn't expect anyone to pick up on it so quickly. He was itching to just toy with the girl, but if she could already see how he could win there was no point to doing it. Shikamaru won which made Asuma laugh and scoff, and then he challenged the girl to a game just to see how fast he could beat her. Except when he did challenge her to a friendly match, her confidence hit the roof and she waited as Shikamaru set up the board. Asuma left to take care of his business, even though he wanted to watch, and disappeared from either person's mind. Their focus was on the game and each other.

"_How 'bout we just let you start, huh?" the girl said, crossing her long left leg over her right._

_Unfortunately, the table they were playing on was mostly glass, so Shikamaru could pretty much see the curve of her ass. He blushed a bit before returning to his normal composure and made the first move. He said, "Your turn."_

"_Tell me something," the girl started, moving a piece. "How often do you play this game?"_

"_Wanna guess?" he replied, moving a piece._

"_Your skills are admirable," she said, thinking of her next move this time. "I'd say since you were a child. Mastering shogi takes years of practice. The way you watch your opponents' moves practically tell you what they're thinking and what they plan to do next. So you make a prediction and see if it is correct. Should you misjudge," she said, moving a piece and shocking Shikamaru a bit, "you get stuck. Your face is telling me that you misjudged me. Your turn."_

Shikamaru began to look at the woman differently from there. Occasionally, Shikamaru would become flirty with the girl, who either scoffed or made some decent come-backs, and sometimes peeked at her legs, which in his opinion were astounding. The game didn't end until the sun was completely down and it was night. Asuma checked on the two kids to see if the girl lost or if Shikamaru was punched for making her cry in defeat, but she was still at the table analyzing the board. Shikamaru moved his last piece then waited for the girl to move, and when she did she said quite softly…

"_You lose."_

"_WHAT!" Asuma shouted in disbelief, watching the young girl finish the game with her last move. _

She stood up from her seat, bowed, and then offered to play another time. It was getting late after all. Shikamaru was not satisfied with the girl's sudden departure however. He wanted a rematch right then, but she did say next time and that made him impatient. When the hell was next time going to be?

"_Hey, you're not going to tell me your name?" Shikamaru pleaded._

"_Tayuya," she said, walking away from him._

Shikamaru watched her leave before his eyes drifted on the contours of her body. She did have a nice turn-out. Asuma teased him a bit, saying Tayuya was a cutie and the only person ever to flat-out beat him at Shogi after six hours. Tayuya was a trouper, even Temari would cut the game short after three hours, and he had to admit she was pretty sexy in a white bikini. After two weeks passed, he saw Tayuya in the gym, running on the treadmill. He was supposed to meet his friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Chouji Akimichi, in this gym and make a speech at a health seminar with his manager, Tsunaide. However, they were actually late this time, so he decided to wander about. That's when he saw a familiar body jiggling about in some of the right places. She didn't wear white this time, but she did wear a light purple sports bra and black workout shorts. He pretty much watched her until she stopped, grabbed her water bottle, and moved on to the weight area. She didn't particularly notice him there, so she walked straight passed him to grab an exercise ball.

Shikamaru was not liking being ignored, so this became his first time ever following someone. He didn't say anything to her; he just followed her to where she was setting up and waited at a good distance. She got some twenty pound weights to start off with and bent completely over to put them down. Shikamaru got a nice rise out of that. He literally ogled at her red hair falling over her face in pieces from her disheveled ponytail, her long eyelashes fluttering to keep the sweat out of her eyes, her soft lips puckering, her breasts staying contained in the bra but shaping out nicely, and her arms swaying as she walked back and forth. Once she retrieved her weights and water bottle, she got a big green ball and walked to the window where she was setting up. Shikamaru used that as a cue to approach her. When she saw his reflection in the window, she turned to him angrily, wondering where this guy came from.

"_Hi, Tayuya," Shikamaru said softly._

"_Fuck do you want, kid?" she questioned, viciously._

_Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, noticing she had forgotten him, and then relaxed into an almost creepy sort of calm. Tayuya became even more alert, not necessarily disliking this new aura but not admiring it either. He said, "That's very rude. You beat me at Shogi and promised to play again, but you don't even remember me? I should punish you."_

_Tayuya growled a bit until she stopped entirely and quick. That must've been her sign that she remembered. She replied, "Shikamaru Nara, right?" Shikamaru's eyes widened a bit, startled by Tayuya's knowledge of his full name. "I asked the hotel manager. I forgot to ask for your name when I left, so I figured he would know since he played against you. What's up?"_

"_Nothing, just waiting for my friends. Before I saw you, of course," Shikamaru said, chuckling a little and making Tayuya smile. She had a gorgeous smile! _

"_Flirting with me, huh?" Tayuya teased, playfully punching Shikamaru's bicep. "Shame on you, Shika-kun. So I take it you failed miserably at getting my number and decided to take it like a man and get fit to hit on other girls."_

"_No, I would've kept bothering you until you caved in," Shikamaru answered a bit too honestly and too creepily, silencing Tayuya for a moment before her natural aura came back._

"_Fair enough," she answered, placing her ball down then sitting on it. She started doing lifts quite calmly and near-death silent before she noticed Shikamaru getting fifty-pound weights and lifting those. She said, "Teasing me, fucker?"_

"_I reserve teasing for other activities. This is my way of joining someone I can't beat," Shikamaru replied, using a play on words for a famous adage._

_Tayuya laughed a little before saying, "We'll see next game."_

"_So why'd you ask Asuma for my name?" Shikamaru asked._

"_I thought you were an employee, so I went to ask if you were and maybe challenge you to another round. Manager said you were working at a medical plant, so I just dropped the subject and went about my business."_

"_That's cruel," Shikamaru commented. "I was looking forward to another game."_

"_I was too," Tayuya piped, switching to a position on her back, which didn't help ease Shikimaru's growing attraction towards her, and lifting the weights above her. "I hear you're making a speech today for a seminar. What's it about?"_

_"The effects of deer horn in antisceptics and multivitamins," Shikamaru answered, nodding in embarrassment._

After that conversation, he left to the seminar and hadn't seen Tayuya for another week. That was until he went to a party at Asuma's hotel. Asuma forced the young man to dress in a nice tuxedo for the occassion, so he went with the man and bought a gray suit. When he entered through the lobby's mainway, he saw Tayuya dressed in gray denim shorts and a tan, strapless top. She wasn't wearing her white or purple, but she did look good in gray denim. She looked down at her watch before rising to stand. As she stood, her cellphone rang and she spoke on the phone for a few minutes before retrieving her bags. She was leaving somewhere. Shikamaru then decided there would always be another party next year and followed the girl to the parking lot. Lady luck just so happened to be on his side for the night: his mother let him borrow her car while his was still at the shop. She said she was buying a new one anyway, so the car was sold to him for a few hundred bucks. Kakashi was an excellent mechanic so maintenance was practically free.

He caught sight of the cab picking Tayuya up and ran to his car to follow them. Shikamaru's heart was pounding so nervously it was ridiculous. He was following some girl around for Christ's sakes! On top of that, he was supposed to meet his girlfriend, Temari, at the party in another hour or so. That's if she wasn't too busy with "other matters." God knows there's fourteen different meanings to that definition. The cab backed out of its spot then turned slowly to exit the parking lot. Shikamaru was soon behind them at what he felt was a nerve-wreckingly safe distance. It was a thirty-minute drive to where the cab was headed. It slowed down in front of some apartments and opened its trunk. Tayuya soon came out of the vehicle and took her bags out of the trunk before slamming it shut and walking to the stairs. The cab left and Shikamaru parked in its spot, watching Tayuya with sudden dry mouth and sweating brow. She walked all the way up to the third floor, took out some keys, and entered her apartment.

Shikamaru no longer knew what to do or say now. He couldn't possibly run up those stairs and announce his presence so boldly, and he stalked someone for the first time in his life. He knew Tayuya's name, favorite game, favorite place to workout, and now her address. All he needed was a phone number and it was over. This was not the last time that Shikamaru Nara stalked Tayuya Akeno, however. No, this was only the beginning. That was how he ended up here, watching Tayuya laugh with her friends and overhearing her being invited to a party. He overheard a Saturday at eight, so that was going to be the final night of stalking Tayuya. He was going to end this following around bit once and for all. At least that's what he hoped...


End file.
